So dark so dark the secrets that you keep
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Years after revolution, Grace Pontmercy has started to question her father, why do they go to the same place every year? Why is it so important ? Why does her father hide so much of his past? So dark so dark... the secrets that you keep...


_Authors note: __This is a movie fanfic; it's based a few years after the revolution, I listened to Empty Chairs at Empty Tables [Eddie Redmayne :D]_

Grace walked along bedside her father, her wide blue skirt trailed behind her. A straw bonnet kept her fine dark caramel curls from getting wet in the heavy rainfall, she wrapped the shawl closer around her small shoulders, her father that was now ahead of her was drenched, he didn't care, he never cared on this day, Grace never knew why, every year her father and her took the same route through the city starting at the elephant statue that was now in ruins.

"Papa?" she asked as they reached the same building that they did every year, it was in ruins, but you could go inside.

"Yes Grace?" Her father turned and looked at her.

"Why do we come here every year?" Her father looked down sad; he took her hand and led her up the old rotting stairs to the second floor, tables and chairs cluttered the room, a large whole was in the front of the room, near the balcony.

Her father walked to one table and sat down on a chair next to it, his limp obviously hurting him, Grace stood in front of him, he gestured to the other chair, in which Grace sat down.

"Why you ask, my child, a year before you were born and before your mother's death" he stopped and in took a sharp breath, fighting tears. His dear Cosette had got sick after Grace was born and eventually the doctors gave up on her, letting her die. They had told him it was for the best.

"A group of people, wanted a republic and one of these men, wanted free of his family, none of them were prepared, the day, they lasted a night and then they were slaughtered. Now this man that rebelled, let's call him Darius, now this man loved a young woman called Anna, now Anna was beautiful, long curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He sent a letter to her saying if he died he loved her and hoped she loved him. Anna's father saw how much Darius loved her, he went to the barracks, Darius was shot and her father saved him." Her father pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a big scar. Grace in took a sharp breath.

"That man was me, Marius Pontmercy and your Mother Cosette. What I asked myself when you were born. Why I deserved to live, my friends could have been holding their children as I held you, why did I deserve to live? Why me and not them, empty chairs at empty tables where my friends won't talk not more, phantom faces in the window…" Marius burst into tears, Grace slipped onto her knees in front of her father.

"Father you live because God chose you to live, they were good, they fought for liberty, they did not deserve to die. But they did… they did… Papa if you were not saved I would not be here beside you… Papa don't you see, you were chosen by God" Marius put a hand against Grace's cheek, wiping away the tears.

"Oh my child I love you with all my heart, dear Grace please forgive me, I have done bad…"

"But you have done good! You nursed Mama when she was dying, you raised me on your own" Marius smiled.

"My dear Grace, I was not alone, your Mother, Cosette, your grandfather Jean Valjean and all my friends were there to help me" Marius kissed Grace on the forehead and left the room. Few moments later Grace looked around, young me she did not know stood around, they were oblivious to Grace, and they waved flags, drank wine and had rosettes on their coats

"_Red, the blood of angry men_

_Black the dark of ages past_

_Red, a world to be re-born._

_Black, the night that ends at last…"_

The scene changed and he saw a young woman with short hair lay in a bed, the woman was obviously dying, and an older man sat on the bed.

"Fantine your child will live in my protection"

"Dear Mousier you come from God in heaven , tell Cosette I love her and I'll see her when I wake" With that the woman went limp, obviously dead.

Grace blinked and the scene was gone, the room was the same, old, broken and falling apart.

She stepped out of the building, a young boy of Grace's age with brown hair and blue eyes, he was waiting for Grace.

"Ah my dear lady, take my arm my love" Grace smiled and took her fiancée's arm.

"Javert, you are to kind" Javert junior smiled down at the love of his life.

"In my life, there is someone who touches my soul"

"Not need to wait no more… I am here"

_A/N: __That's it folks! Thanks for reading maybe reviewing, so that's it Cosette and Marius's daughter ends up marrying Javert Junior [Javert Son]_


End file.
